L'habitude
by Yuleo
Summary: Et c'est peut-être vrai, peut-être que le collègue de son père a l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de remarques. Mais pour Naminé, ce n'est pas une bonne chose. C'est même quelque chose d'horrible. Parce que elle aussi, elle a l'habitude.


Bien le bonjour, ça faisait longtemps.

En vrai, je suis en plein Nano d'avril donc bah, j'écris mais je poste pas. Et hier j'ai écris ça (j'avais perdu l'idée mais je l'ai miraculeusement retrouvé !). Et apparemment, aujourd'hui c'est la journée de la visibilité lesbienne. Donc, autant poster !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**L'habitude**

Naminé frappe des deux mains sur la table. Fort. Sa famille la regarde, les yeux écarquillés. Même son frère a arrêté de regarder son portable.

Ce n'est pas son style. Elle est calme, elle est douce, elle est discrète. Elle n'est pas du genre à faire une scène. Mais là, là elle va faire la scène de sa vie.

Elle regarde son père droit dans les yeux en grinçant des dents. Elle se retient. Se retient de balancer des horreurs. Se retient de contourner le meuble pour lui mettre la gifle de sa vie. Elle tente de toutes ses forces de ne pas céder à cet élan de colère qui boue en elle.

Elle a décidé qu'elle en avait marre. Comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt. Elle a décidé qu'aujourd'hui était la journée de trop avec le commentaire de trop. Elle a décidé qu'il fallait mettre un stop, un vrai.

\- Comment ça « il a l'habitude » ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?!

Elle tente tant bien que mal de maitriser sa voix. Mais c'est dur. Ses cordes vocales ne lui obéissent pas et montent dans des aigus pas naturels. Fini la voix lente et apaisante. Fini le mini silence qui s'installe habituellement entre ses mots parce qu'elle réfléchit en même temps qu'elle parle. Sa bouche est un canon à phrases.

\- Enfin ma chérie calme toi. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'énerver !

\- Au contraire je trouve que j'ai une très bonne raison de m'énerver !

Son frère fait des aller-retours entre elle et son père. Roxas a toujours été de son côté, mais jamais jusqu'alors elle ne s'était attaquée de front à sa famille. Alors, elle comprend bien qu'il soit troublé et qu'il ne sache pas quoi faire ou dire.

\- Enfin Naminé, j'ai dit ça comme ça !

\- C'est encore pire !

Sa mère se penche lentement vers elle avant de poser une main sur la sienne. Un geste qui veut dire « s'il te plait ». Elle comprend, bien sûr qu'elle comprend. Elle aussi elle déteste les disputes, surtout celle où l'on élève la voix. La colère et les cris lui font peur. Mais elle ne peut pas accéder à sa demande. Elle ne peut pas s'arrêter.

Elle retire sa main, peut-être un peu trop brusquement. Mais tant pis. Tant pis. Pour le moment, ce n'est pas important. Un problème pour la future elle.

\- Je te prierai de ne pas me parler sur ce ton Naminé. Ce que j'ai dit ne te plait peut-être pas, mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Elle rit. Un rire mauvais, un rire bizarre. Jamais encore elle n'avait paru si sarcastique, si grinçante. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi en colère.

Elle est furieuse.

\- Oh si papa. C'est une putain de bonne raison.

\- C'est la dernière fois que je te demande d'arrêter.

Elle se lève, les mains à plat sur le bois. Le corps en avant, comme prête à grimper sur la table pour aller le chercher par la gorge. Ses yeux brûlent, elle sent des larmes commencer à poindre. Elle va pleurer, ça va la décrédibiliser. Elle essaie de les chasser. Elle ne doit faire preuve d'aucune faiblesse. Pas quand elle doit paraitre froide.

\- Nan mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! « Il a l'habitude », donc parce qu'il a c'est normal que tu dises ce genre de choses ?! Nan mais il a l'habitude donc on peut faire ce qu'on veut j'imagine !

Elle postillonne, elle montre les dents. Elle est un chien enragé.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à faire ce genre de remarque je te ferais dire.

\- Donc parce que les autres se permettent tu te permets ?!

\- Puis-je savoir en quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Peut-être parce que je suis gay aussi ?!

Et ça, elle le sait, il l'avait oublié. Comme d'habitude.

Sa famille a un don pour oublier qu'elle est lesbienne. Et un autre pour être légèrement homophobe sur les bords. Rien de grave, juste assez pour te sortir une réplique bien désagréable lorsque tu t'y attends le moins.

D'habitude elle encaisse Naminé. Elle se crispe et elle affiche un sourire de façade. Elle laisse couler parce que bon, c'est qu'une fois de temps en temps. Puis, elle sait que ce ne sont des remarques qui sont dites plus par habitude que par réelle conviction. Et sa famille sait qu'elle est lesbienne, elle n'est pas totalement homophobe.

Mais aujourd'hui, il semble que ce soit trop. Que toutes les fois où elle dû laisser couler remonte à la surface. Que le « de toute façon il a l'habitude » après un commentaire on ne peut plus mal placé sur un collègue homosexuel, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

\- T'avais oublié hein ? Que ta fille c'était rien qu'une sale gouine !

\- Naminé !

Sa mère entre dans la danse, d'une voix outrée. Elle n'aime pas les vilains mots sa mère. Les choses crues et les mauvaises ambiances. Alors elle essaie d'endiguer la grosse dispute qui semble vouloir s'installer en face d'elle. Sauf que ça ne la concerne pas.

\- Reste en dehors de ça maman.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère !

\- Et toi ne parle pas comme ça des gays !

Les larmes sont bel et bien là. Des trainées humides sur ses joues. Elle s'est redressée, elle se tient droite, les poings serrés. Elle espère paraitre digne et pas ridicule. Elle espère qu'elle remue quelque chose en eux. Et que ce ne soit pas de la pitié.

\- J'en ai marre de tes remarques à deux homophobes à deux balles ! T'es pas capable de faire le lien et de te dire que ça me touche ! Tu sais que je suis lesbienne alors POURQUOI TU DIS CA ?!

Elle hurle maintenant. De douleur. « Pourquoi me blesses-tu ? », « pourquoi tu me fais souffrir ? ». Tout remonte à la surface.

\- Ma chérie…

\- Y A PAS DE « MA CHERIE » ! J'EN AI MARRE TU COMPRENDS ?! **J'EN AI MARRE !**

Elle va se casser la voix. Sûrement que les voisins doivent l'entendre.

\- TU SAIS CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE « IL A L'HABITUDE » ?! CA VEUT DIRE QU'IL S'EN PREND **TOUT LE TEMPS** DES REMARQUES COMME CA ! **TOUT LE TEMPS !**

Dans la rue. Au lycée. Dans un groupe d'amis. En famille. Par des inconnus. Par des gens qu'elle aime. Il suffit qu'elle tienne la main à Xion pour que ce soit fini. Elles ne sont jamais en paix. Et, au bout d'un moment, ça devient le quotidien d'entendre des choses blessantes juste par ce que tu aimes une femme.

\- ET C'EST PAS NORMAL ! POURQUOI TU PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE QUE CE QUE TU DIS C'EST MAL ?!

Elle pleure comme une enfant. Elle gémit, elle vagit, elle hoquète sans savoir comment s'arrêter. Et au milieu de tout ça, elle arrive à dire qu'elle aussi elle a l'habitude des remarques. Mais ça sort de manière découpé, bredouillante, incompréhensible. Entre tous ces bruits, les mots semblent s'effacer pour ne montrer que la tristesse. Elle pleure pendant qu'on la regarde, sans bouger. Personne n'ose broncher.

Alors elle va s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle n'a pas besoin de statues de cire, elle a besoin de réconfort. De quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. D'un « ça va aller », même si c'est un mensonge. Et comme aucun être humain dans cette maison ne semble pouvoir lui offrir ça, elle s'en va pleurer sur le ventre de doudou lapin.

Il a toujours été là lui. Même pendant son coming out. Et ce sera peut-être le seul.

Elle finit par se calmer et par remplir la poubelle de mouchoirs. Assise sur son lit, elle n'ose pas y retourner. Pour dire quoi ? Il est hors de question qu'elle s'excuse. Tout ce qu'elle a dit, elle le pensait. Et il le méritait. Elle n'a pas à s'excuser. Mais à part ça, elle ne sait pas quoi leur dire.

On toque à sa porte avant de l'ouvrir. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans toute la maison qui se permet de ne pas attendre qu'elle réponde et c'est son frère. Roxas sait toujours quand est-ce qu'il peut venir ou pas. La magie des jumeaux, ou une autre connerie du style. Dans tous les cas, il est là, dans sa chambre, avec elle. Sur son portable, comme d'habitude. Il s'assoit sur son tapis, sans lui jeter un regard. Ce n'est pas grave, ça lui fait quand même du bien. Elle n'est pas seule, donc ses méchantes pensées ne peuvent pas l'atteindre pour le moment.

\- Tu lui as mis une claque.

Et c'est ça aussi qu'elle aime chez son frère, son manque de tact. Il ne la traite pas comme une petite chose fragile. Il le fait avec les parents, avec des amis, mais jamais avec elle. Il est franc, même s'il en oublie les formes.

\- Ils m'en veulent ?

\- Nan.

Il lève les yeux de son portable.

\- T'as assuré.

Elle rougit. C'est un peu gênant de se dire qu'elle vient de pleurer comme quand elle était enfant devant ses parents. Qu'elle a laissé ses sentiments reprendre le dessus. Même s'il n'y a pas de honte à ça.

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont y réfléchir ?

\- Tu parles, papa doit déjà être en train de remettre sa vie en question.

Elle hoche la tête en triturant les oreilles de doudou lapin. Elle a peut-être du bon, cette phrase horrible que son père a sortie. Ça a du bon si ça lui permet de devenir un peu plus tolérant, de faire un peu plus attention à ses mots.

Et si ça lui permet de comprendre que sa fille est lesbienne, donc que chaque remarque homophobe la concerne.

Naminé sourit un peu. Juste un peu. Peut-être qu'ici, elle n'aura peut-être bientôt plus l'habitude.


End file.
